


Valentine: Something in Red

by maddiec24, mrs_sweetpeach (Haven)



Series: Holiday Series [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haven/pseuds/mrs_sweetpeach
Summary: Walter and Alex, Valentine's Day, hot sex. No plot here. Enjoy.





	Valentine: Something in Red

When Walter asked Alex if he wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day, get away, maybe, Alex gave his usual answer.

"I just want to be with you. Here, at home. Let's have a nice dinner, then we can exchange gifts and celebrate."

"Okay," Walter agreed. "Since you cooked last year, I'll make dinner this time."

On Valentine's Day, Alex had to work. Walter, however, spent the day cleaning and shopping for dinner. When he had everything he needed, he returned home to prepare baked chicken, wild rice, and garden peas with tiny red potatoes, and to bake a chocolate cake for dessert. Wanting the meal to be special, Walter broke out the place mats and good china. He was bent over the open oven door, checking on the chicken when Alex came in.

"Should I dress for dinner?" Alex teased from the kitchen doorway.

"No," Walter answered. "If things go well, we'll be undressed right after dinner."

Alex laughed. "I like the way you think. Can I do something?"

"It's almost ready. Why don't you get us something to drink while I get the chicken out of the oven?"

"Ice tea okay?"

"Yeah. Should we shower before dinner?"

"Nah. If things go well, we'd just get all sweaty again."

Walter bellowed laughter. "Great minds think alike. Let's eat."

They had a pleasant meal, teasing and flirting with each other. Walter proclaimed they were leaving the cleanup until later, and suggested they have dessert in the living room.

"Fine with me," Alex said, pulling his shirt up to unstrap his prosthesis and lay it on the coffee table. He lounged on the couch and let Walter feed him chocolate cake.

"Mmm, that was good," he sighed contentedly, patting his stomach.

"Thank you. Ready for your present?"

"Sure. Let me get yours."

They met back in the living room with the gifts, settling back on the couch.

Alex handed Walter his first. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Walter took the shiny red gift bag by its woven handles and peered inside, but the only thing visible was red tissue paper. He set the bag on couch and began removing the tissue, revealing a collection of heart-shaped chocolates wrapped in red foil.

Walter knew that Alex's sweet-tooth was much larger than his own and was momentarily puzzled by the large number of candies. So engrossed was he in this puzzle that he missed the expression on Alex's face and the way he apprehensively bit his lip.

Noticing the pointy end of one the hearts didn't look quite the same as the others, Walter thrust his hand into the center of the bag and was rewarded when his hand wrapped around a fairly large rectangular gift box. He pulled the box out of the pile of chocolates and then carefully set the bag containing them on the coffee table before lifting the lid on the gift box.

Alex continued to bite his lip, until Walter released him from his concerns about the appropriateness of his gift with a roar of laughter.

"Wherever did you find this, Alex?" Walter demanded, when he had his laughter momentarily under control.

"At one of little shops in the district. They're using one of our alarm systems and I had to 'escort' TJ," Alex answered, drawing quotation marks around escort with his voice. "You'd like the proprietor, I think. She's a hoot. And she promised that a camouflage butt plug was the perfect gift for the ex-Marine in my life."

"I'll let you know once we try out it," Walter laughed. "And now, it's your turn," he said, handing Alex a large gift bag.

Alex pulled out a red silk robe and matching thong. Alex stroked the soft material. "Thank you, Walter, this is nice."

"I really liked what you gave me last year, and I wanted to get you one, too."

Alex held up the skimpy thong. "I can't help but notice that mine is, um, a lot more revealing than yours."

"Of course. I wanted it to show off your perfect ass."

Alex laughed. "Perfect? I don't know about that."

"Perfect," Walter said firmly. "Model it for me?"

Alex leaned over to kiss Walter. "I'd love to. And I love it."

Walter took their dessert dishes to the kitchen while Alex got changed. Soon he returned to stand before Walter.

"You look so sexy, Alex. Turn around?"

Alex turned around and Walter lifted the robe to stroke his lover's ass. "See, I told you. Perfect. Oh, and Alex, there's something else in the bag."

Alex sat beside Walter and picked up the bag and peered inside.

He looked up in surprise as this time he pulled out a paddle with a heart shaped cutout in one end. "You got a paddle for me?"

Walter looked a little embarrassed as he admitted, "Actually, it's for me. I've seen how a spanking affects you, and I want to know what it feels like. Will you bother you to do that?"

Alex thought about it, playing with the paddle as he did. "Maybe not. I think I'll be able to differentiate between hitting and playing. If you're willing to trust me, I'm certainly willing to try."

Walter reached out to caress Alex's cheek. "Thank you."

"Thank you for trusting me, Walter. Now, aren't you a bit overdressed?"

"I guess I am. Help me remedy that?"

"Love to," Alex said, helping Walter out of his shirt. He stroked Walter's chest. "So sexy," Alex murmured as he leaned in to lick Walter along his collarbone, making him shiver deliciously.

"You make me feel that way, Alexei," Walter growled in a tone that shot straight to Alex's cock.

"Stand up," Alex said, sliding to his knees to unfasten Walter's jeans, grinning at the erection tenting the briefs. "For me?" he asked, simultaneously sliding jeans and underwear to the floor.

"All for you," Walter confirmed, as Alex's lush mouth engulfed his cock.

Alex sucked Walter forcefully, then pulled off to lick lightly at the tip.

"Jesus, Alex, don't tease like that," Walter groaned. "Suck me."

Alex looked up, mischief in his green eyes. "Make me," he said, urging Walter to turn so he could lean against the back of the couch.

"You mean that?" Walter said, eyes darkening.

Alex licked his lips. "Uh huh."

Alex went back to sucking Walter, then backed off again. "Fuck me, Walter. Show me how you want it," Alex said, taking him all the way down again.

Walter gasped and put his hands to Alex's head, running his hands through the silky dark hair. He thrust gently into Alex's eager mouth, increasing the tempo and violence as he watched Alex easily take the entire length his cock time and time again. Alex closed his eyes, intensifying the sensations he was feeling, very turned on by the way Walter was fucking him. All too soon, Walter was coming, erupting down his throat. Walter clutched Alex's shoulders, trying to remain upright through the boneless aftershocks of orgasmic release. Alex wrapped his arm around Walter, holding him tight.

When Walter regained control of his musculature, he pushed away slightly, indicating to Alex that he should relax his hold. Alex grinned up at Walter, and Walter responded by hauling Alex to his feet and pulling him around to the sitting side of the couch. There, he tugged until Alex moved into a sitting position beside him.

Walter stared at Alex's red, swollen lips. "That was unbelievable, Alex."

Alex smiled. "For me, too. That got me so hot," he said, reaching for his cock.

Walter grabbed his hand. "Let me do that." Walter jerked Alex off, slowly pumping him to a climax. Walter grabbed tissue off the end table and cleaned him up.

They both lay there recovering for a while, until Alex started to stroke Walter. "You up for round two?" He asked teasingly.

Walter glanced down at his cock, which was responding to Alex's ministrations. "Looks like it. I think your touch has a more powerful effect than a dose of Viagra."

Alex laughed, then turned serious as he reached for the paddle. "Walter, will you mind very much if I don't use this?"

"No. I think your hand would make it erotic anyway. It was really more of a . . . symbol, I guess."

Alex nodded. "Okay." He stood. "Lean over the arm of the couch for me. I just love the way you look draped over it, your ass up in the air."

Walter leaned over the couch as Alex positioned himself to the left. He began by rubbing Walter's back, then moved his hand down to his lover's firm ass, grasping each cheek in turn.

"Are you, ready, Love?" Alex asked softly.

"Yes," Walter answered.

Alex followed his instincts, starting slowly, then picking up the pace, watching intently as Walter started to gasp.

"Okay, Walter?"

"Oh yeah," he answered.

"You look so hot like this, Walter."

"Do it harder, Alex, please?"

Alex obliged, until his hand stung and Walter was whimpering.

"I'm going to fuck you now, with your new toy. You want me to?"

"Yes," Walter groaned. "Fuck me, Alexei. Make me come."

Alex got lube from the end table drawer and prepared Walter. He greased the plug and talked to his lover as he inserted it.

"Imagine what I'm seeing Walter. I'm going to watch this going in and out of your tight ass. Your beautiful red ass."

Walter let out a loud moan as Alex pushed the plug inside him. Alex gave him time to adjust, then started to maneuver the plug to rub against Walter's prostate. He was gratified when Walter exclaimed hoarsely, "Fuck, Alex! Do that again." Alex did just that, loving the way Walter was responding. He made it last a long time until finally Walter was on the very verge of coming and then stopped abruptly.

"Fuck!" Walter shouted. "Alex!" He panted wildly, his hips dancing, desperate to find any source of friction to allow him the final plunge into orgasm. "Alexeieeeee," Walter whined, "Please!"

"Fuck is right," Alex replied calmly. "And I need you in me. I>Now."

He pulled a condom and lube out of drawer in the side table and rolled the latex over Walter's throbbing erection, pulling down on Walter's balls to prevent him from coming. He squirted a glob of lube on the tip of the condom and then laid back on the couch and guided Walter's generous cock to his hole.

Walter sheathed himself inside Alex with one brutal thrust.

Alex gasped as the hard phallus entered his unprepared body, but the burn was nothing compared to the great need he felt to have Walter moving within him. "Fuck me, Walter," he demanded, "hard! Now!"

Walter complied, fucking Alex with abandon, amazed at the dual sensation of his member inside Alex's hot body and the bulbous head of the butt plug teasing his own anus.

Alex reached for his cock, needing only a couple of pulls before he was climaxing, spraying cum onto Walter and his ass clamping on the large invading cock. Walter's eyes rolled back, his climax roaring though his body, and his voice going hoarse as he screamed a wordless, joyful, disbelieving cry.

Walter was still murmuring. "Alex, oh God, Alex," when he returned to his senses and found Alex applying tender kisses to his neck and collarbone.

"Liked that, huh?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Oh God, yes," Walter agreed.

"Good," was Alex's only response as he waited for Walter to come down. When Walter's spent cock slid from his body, Alex freed himself from Walter's embrace and went to fetch a towel. He took a moment to clean himself before returning to ease the butt plug out and then clean Walter, front and back. He set the towels down where they wouldn't stain and then helped Walter into a position that would allow them both to lay down on the couch.

"This has been quite a night," Walter said, snuggling against Alex.

"Yes, it has. And you know what?" Alex chuckled as he reached down to touch Walter's sore ass. "We both got something red for Valentine's Day!"

**Author's Note:**

> All X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made. All original characters belong to Maddie and Haven.
> 
> First Published: February 14, 2004


End file.
